The Kaite and Becki expirement.
by sparklespaz14864
Summary: Kaite moves into town with her bff Becki. She already knows a few people there. Her cousin, Miranda is one of them! Please R&R!i!i
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter:  
  
A/N: Hey ,hey, this is my first fan fiction that I have put on the net so be gentle in your reviews. You will review right?!!? Thanx! Well, I will get started now.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the characters except Kaitlyn, Becki owns herself and the Lizzy McGuire people own them! Oh and, Kaite and Becki's Family's own themselves.  
  
Characters:  
  
Kaitlyn: 12 years old. About 5'2. Loves to dance. Dark brown hair with blonde and red-ish highlights from the sun. her hair is half way down her back and her bangs are just under her shoulders. Bff to Becki.  
  
Rebecca: 11 years old. Likes to sing and act. Light brown hair that is like 70's style. very cute on her. Blue eyes. Lotsa freckles. a charmer and a ditz. Bff to Kaite. oh and short. About 4'8  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Matt, and everyone else, you should know what they look like. 


	2. The arrival

Capter one: The arrival:  
  
Kaite's P.O.V. (point of view). I stepped off the plane moments after it had landed. I was followed closely by my best friend, Becki.  
  
We, well, I was moving to this town and Becki was going to be staying with me and my family while her mother was in Germany for the next year.  
  
We would be living with my family which consisted of 6 people including me. There was my father, Keith. He is really nice if we weren't misbehaving. He can also be funny. Then there is my Mom, Beth. She is really nice and she laughs at all of my jokes. Ha ha. I like that! Then there is Arthur, my older brother. He is 14 going on 35. What I mean by that is he is really serious most of the time. not all the time. it kinda gets annoying. Oh well. Next in age is ME! No more said! Okay, after me is my adopted sister Alexandria. I liked to call her Allie, but everyone else calls her Alex. She is black and gets on my nerves a lot! My Mom says it is the age. She is 7. After her is Jake. He is annoying too! Well, not as much. He is five and a charmer. Ha Ha! He likes Becki though he only admitted it like twice. We think it is cute! Anywho.  
  
We walked off the plane and I stoped in my tracks. I looked around trying to spot her. My cousin, that is. Miranda. She is awesome!  
  
I spoted her and her parents sitting in chairs not too far away. I don't think they knew we were there yet.  
  
"RANDY!!!!" I yelled as I ran up and hugged her. We received quite a few odd glances. I love making a fool of myself. Chewy and I do it all the time! Oh Chewy is Becki. Long story.  
  
"Kaite, quiet down" MyMiranda said. I call her Randy for short. She doesn't seem to mind it. "Sorry." I said, "I guess I was just excided to be off that plane. I think my brain fell asleep." I said. Then me and Chewy started crakin' up. Miranda joined us after a minute. No one else was really paying attention to us. They were hugging and shaking hands and all that good stuff.  
  
"Randy, Chewy. Chewy, Randy." I said once I had calmed down enough to talk. They shook hands and Randy asked Chewy if that was her real name.  
  
"Oh, no. ha ha .. just a nick-name. My real name is Rebecca and Kaite and Courtney, my cousin started callin' me ChewBecka like Chewbacka from Star Wars. Then they just shortened it to Chewy." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh" Miranda said back. I think they would get along fine.  
  
"Well, all of the logage is in the car. ready to go?" My Dad asked, interrupting our conversation.  
  
"No. I have to go potty" Allie said to my Dad like a baby. I hate it when she does this.  
  
"Allie, stop talkin' like that." I said, trying not to yell.  
  
"Top talkin' wike wat?" She asked like a two year old.  
  
"UGH JUST SHUT UP!" I said a little too loudly.  
  
"I cant I gotta go potty" She said this time a little more normal so I wouldn't yell.  
  
"You can wait." I said. 


	3. My new home

Chapter 2: My new home.  
  
NEW CHARACTER: Courtney- Becki, and Kaite's other best friend from NY. She is around the same height as Kaite. Becki's cousin also. She has brown-ish blonde hair that is shoulder length. She also has grey-ish eyes.  
  
Becki's POV:  
  
I am happy to finally meat Kaite's cousin, Miranda. She always talked about her a lot. I miss my family a little bit. Mostly my Mom, though. Kristina is 16 and kind of a pain. She and Phil, my brother, always push me around because I am the youngest. Oh well. I hope there are some HOTTIES here..  
  
We are in Kaite's van on the way to our new home. I cant believe they let me live with them for a year!  
  
Kaite is singing along with the radio right now. She isn't a bad singer but not as good as me! :~)!!!! Her sister and brother, Jake are arguing in the seat in front of me and Kaite and Arthur. They can get quite annoying but Jake is cute! And Allie is funny sometimes. Arthur is just annoying. He is fun to tease though!  
  
Anyway.. Arthur is reading. I am just sitting here. Oh wait! We are here!!!! The house is light blue. Two story. I hope it is big inside too! There are a lot of us.  
  
"Okay, here we are," Said Kaite's Mom, Beth. "No one goes in empty handed." Said both of her parents at the same time. I looked at Kaite and she shrugged.  
  
We both hopped out of the mini-van and ran up to the house.  
  
"Hey!" Said her Dad. "I said no one goes in empty handed." He said looking at us.  
  
"Oh come on Dad, we just wanna take a quick look. We will bring everything in from the van after. The moving van isn't even here yet." Kaite wined. We both knew he would eventually give in.  
  
"Do what you want, it isn't like you will listen to me anyway." He said giving in.  
  
"Yay! Lets go pick a room, Kaite." I said as I ran in the door. The house looked huge! We found the stairs and ran up as fast as we could.  
  
"Lets split up to make it faster to find the best one!" Kaite said, excidedly.  
  
"Okay" I said entering the room to the left of the stairs. She took off down the hall.  
  
Okay this room had light orange walls. It was very big. Kaite and I love the color orande and were looking for the biggest room since we would need it!  
  
"Kaite c'mere." I yelled, but not too loud. She ran in the room.  
  
"THIS IS OUR ROOM!" She yelled once she saw the whole thing.  
  
We started jumping up and down. We were happy. Now we had to get our stuff in which was going to be a pain. Well not really we only had a few bags and our pillow in the van. The movers would do the rest.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I only got ane review for the last chapter. I will be needing more than that though. Thanks though, Lamby! I NEED MORE!!! Thanx! ~Kaite 


	4. The invite

A/n: Hey! No one reviewed. NO ONE! Oh well. Chewy told me to add. and I am kinda bored so. here you go.  
  
Chapter 3: The invite  
  
Miranda's POV:  
  
Oh my, gosh! I am so excided! My favorite cousin, Kaite is finally here! I meet her best friend at the airport. She seems really nice! Her name is Becki and she is really short. About Matt's height . Come to think of it they would look good together!  
  
I got home about 20 minutes ago from meeting them. I am bored. I think I will call Lizzie.  
  
I walked over to my night stand, picked up my phone and pressed the nuber on speed-dial that was to get to Lizzie. Matt picked up the phone.  
  
"Yellow, Purple here." He said. He always acts like this. Annoying yet cute. WAIT, what am I saying, he's a pest.  
  
"Matt,its Miranda, can you please give Lizzie the phone and don't say she isn't home because I know she is." I said a little quickly.  
  
"Ugh, fine." He said just before I heard a click.  
  
"Um. Matt? . Lizzie?. ANYBODY? HELLO?" I said into the phone. Told you Matt is a pest. I hung up the phone and dialed Lizzie's speed-dial again. This time Mrs. McGuire answered.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. McGuire" I said sweetly. "Is Lizzie home?" I asked even though I knew she was.  
  
"Yes Miranda, hold on." She said.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked. I think she knew who it was though.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"Oh, hey Miranda, is your cousin here yet?"  
  
"Yep! She has her best friend living with her too!" I said.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Yeah, hey can you spend the night, I will invite them too!"  
  
"Erm, no, I cant, I have to watch Matt tonight, but they can come here. And that way so can Gordo. I think he had a thing for Kaite, since her last visit." She said.  
  
"Ok, ask." I said.. There was a slight pause.  
  
"You can!" She said excidedly.  
  
"Ok, cool. What time is good for you?" I asked.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Okay, well I will call first. See ya lataz! I said as I hung up. I ran out of my room to get it all set up. 


End file.
